Escala de grises
by Miss Marlene
Summary: No siempre es blanco contra negro, oscuro contra claro. La mayoría de las veces, es solo una escala de grises. Viñetas sobre Regulus Black. Para la comunidad 30vicios, en LJ.
1. Piano

**Saludos. Empiezo nuevo proyecto, pero que ya no debería estar tan nuevo, si no que estoy tardando y punto. Que tampoco es tan raro.**

**Y bien, me uní a la comunidad de 30vicios en LJ, y cogí de personaje a Regulus Black. Asi que eso, 30 viñetas de Regulus están en camino. Perp como me va a ser...difícil y cansino escribir 30 viñetas serias, voy a dividir el proyecto en 2 "fics". Uno de humor, y otro serio. Por si hay algún error, este es el serio. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Solo se los estoy guardando a un amigo. ¿El carnet¿Qué carnet? Soy inocente!**

**Espero que dejeis reviews, que siempre anima.**

--------------

**Piano**

Su padre casi nunca estaba en casa y, si estaba, jamás pasaba más tiempo del necesario con su familia. De hecho, durante toda su infancia, Regulus solo obtuvo un recuerdo claro de él. Sólo uno para llevar consigo el resto de su vida.

Sirius y él eran niños, y habían estado jugando en el jardín. Algo alejada se oía una suave melodía de piano, desde la casa. De repente habían empezado a discutir, como ocurría siempre que jugaban juntos. Regulus no estaba seguro de por qué había sido, discutían tan a menudo que era difícil acordarse cada vez...

Habían empezado a lanzarse bolas de barro, a lo muggle (eso Regulus lo recordaba bien, porque su madre siempre le recordaba que era de pésimo gusto), y tras darle de lleno a su hermano mayor, había salido corriendo a refugiarse en el interior de la casa. No se dio cuenta entonces, pero seguramente había ido salpicando el pasillo y marcando las pisadas húmedas y embarradas en la moqueta. Sirius seguía de cerca, así que hubo tropezones, y un par de cuadros acabaron cayendo al suelo. Regulus llegaba corriendo a la puerta de la sala de estar en el momento justo en que su madre bajaba por la escalera, alertada por el ruido.

Tenía una expresión furiosa. En Grimmauld Place nadie tenía derecho a interrumpir ese grisáceo silencio. Nadie irrumpía en casa gritando y corriendo, nadie tiraba barro a sus hermanos. En Grimmauld Place no había niños, sino herederos.

Regulus abrió la puerta casi por inercia.

La melodía paró de pronto. El niño vio a su padre, sentado de espaldas, al piano. El hombre se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin demostrar enfado o sorpresa. Se levantó de la silla, y Regulus estaba seguro, fue capaz de entrever los destrozos del pasillo, y a sus dos hijos a través de la puerta entreabierta. Quizás también vio a su madre, súbitamente lívida, parada en la escalera. Todos silenciosos, detenidos.

Su padre caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, y miró al menor de sus hijos directamente a los ojos unos segundos. No dijo nada. Volvió a cerrar la puerta, y desapareció detrás de una suave melodía de piano.

Regulus siempre le recordaría por eso; su padre eran ojos oscuros y tempestuosos, que no había heredado ninguno de sus hijos, su padre era notas de piano detenidas. Era silencio y vacío.


	2. Hermano

Oh, este debe ser uno de los drabbles mas viejos y reciclados que tengo. Lo enconte en un bloc de notas y decidi reusarlo para 30vicios. Iwal se repiten frases de otros fics o algo...ni idea, eso es lo que pasa con los blocs, que no tengo ni idea de cuando llevan ahi ni cuando los escribi. En fin, que son 30, asi que apiadaros de mi alma. No tengo tildes-el fic si, porque esta escrito en mi ordena, pero la nota no- y eso quiere decir que aun no tengo internet. (Caca).

Espero que os guste, y que perdoneis mi mala leche, con suerte subire otro de humor.

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, no es mio, bla.

**Hermano **

Cada día, pensaba a veces, nacía y morían miles de personas más importantes, más capaces y valientes que él. Y sin embargo él seguía vivo, elegido de entre ellas sin otro motivo que su Sangre y su hermano traidor. Elegido para tener un destino importante.

Cuando esos pensamientos se estancaban en su mente algo más de lo necesario, y se sorprendía a si mismo mirando con cierta curiosidad hacia abajo desde la torre de Astronomía, se sentía vagamente culpable.

A veces, se levantaba de su cama por la noche, y casi sin darse cuenta, sus pies le llevaban ante el retrato de la dama gorda- la no-tan-secreta entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor- con oculta esperanza de encontrarse con su hermano, de coincidir por casualidad aunque fuera solo un momento.

¿Qué pretendía?, se decía luego. ¿Qué era lo que quería de Sirius?

Nunca lo supo.

Jamás coincidieron.


	3. Miedo

**Otro fic que es mas viejo que...en fin, no seamos brutos nada mas empezar. Oh, si ultimamente suboi muchos fics seguidos es pq he encontrado donde puedo subirlos! Yeah! **

**Ahora si tan solo pudiera subirlos a donde debo, que es a 30vicios...en fin, no se puede tener todo. Espero que os guste! Gracias por los reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, salvo lo que no reconozcais.**

* * *

**Miedo **

La joven madre mantenía la expresión inalterable. Sentada junto a la ventanilla de la diligencia con su hijo sobre las rodillas quedaba justo enfrente de Regulus.

Viaje – imposible aparecerse por medios mágicos-, interrogatorio, preguntas, respuestas, tortura, y luego...

Muerte 

Se resistió a admitirlo.

Cuando ya habían viajado unos diez minutos en silencio, el niño empezó a lloriquear y a tirar de la blusa de su madre, cansado. Ella le ordenó con voz firme que estuviera en silencio. Sorprendentemente firme, teniendo en cuenta que ya conocía su destino.

Rabastan, el joven Lestrange, parecía no prestar atención: un mortífago en una misión. Pero Regulus les dedicó una mirada larga. En su recuerdo bailó un momento la imagen de Andrómeda con la pequeña Numphadora en brazos.

Quizás para calmarle un poco, la madre susurró unas palabras ininteligibles en el oído de su hijo. El rió, y balbuceó – con el habla característica de un niño que hace poco ha empezado a hablar- "Y luego iremos a casa, mamá". En sus ojos brilla la ilusión.

No lo sabe, no se lo imagina.

"Mamá va a hablar con estos señores, y luego iremos a casa a montar tu bicicleta nueva" reafirmó ella, casi casi sonriendo.

A estas alturas ya está segura de que ambos van a morir, se dijo el joven Black, pero no llora, ni suplica, ni se arrastra como tantos otros. Tan solo calma a su hijo como si se tratase de un viaje en tren a ver a su abuela. Como si otro destino, bueno, luminoso les eperase en el andén para recibirles.

Era fácil pensarse superior ante prisioneros que rogaban por sus vidas, que se arrastraban, que ofrecían lo que sea a cambio. Pero ahora, solo sentía...

Al principio le pareció ridículo, pero después en algún rincón trasero de su mente apareció insistente una pregunta ¿Tendría yo el valor?

...solo sentía _miedo_.

Tan solo deseó que quien les interrogara, acabara rápido.

Pero unas horas más tarde vio salir a Doholov de la cámara, con la túnica llena de sangre y pelo. Piel y mechones ensangrentados en sus guantes. Se quejaba de que la mujer no había dicho nada.


	4. Religion

**Esto no tiene solo a Regulus. De hecho, ni siquiera es el prota ni nada...nu sé, un poco sí, porque está al final, para dar énfasis, pero bah. Igual no debería contar como un fic sobre Reggie, pero que se sepa que estoy espesa, me duele el cuello, y se está acabando el tiempo para lo de 30vicios. Pero eso sí, estoy llena de esperanza, porque tal vez ( y crucemos los dedos hasta que se pongan morados) mi internet vuelva mañana!! Y más le vale. **

**Ahora estais a punto de leer el disclaimer más largo y estúpido que he escrito nunca.**

**Disclaimer: A veces me invento a mis propios mortis cuando estoy muy aburrida y tal, pero son más como los Teletubbies y no puedo meterlos en un fic porque es muy personal. En fin, estos son los de Rowling, aparentemente cuando ella se aburre, tiene a Lucius. (Rencor? Envidia? Yo? Jamás!).**

* * *

**Religión**

Malfoy no ofrece más que su dinero, reponde solo ante su nombre y no tiene alma, pero obedece al Señor Tenebroso. Es el Judas que vende su lealtad por mucho más que treinta monedas de plata.

Los Lestrange adoran al Señor Tenebroso, derraman sangre y beben destrución como de un cáliz interminable, ofrecen su lealtad ardiente y hacen sacrificios. Son mártires malditos.

Greyback se deleita ante los gritos y el crujir de huesos. Su Señor no es Voldemort, sino la luna, a la que le debe no solo lo que tiene- poder, fuerza, sangre-, sino lo que es: una bestia sin control. Pero su instinto le proteje como a un animal, y sabe inclinarse ante la imagen de otro más fuerte. Es tan solo carne de cañón, pero tiene garras y dientes, y sed de sangre.

Crabbe, Goyle, son seguidores fieles, son vasallos que no sobrevivirían sin un líder al frente. Y su líder es poderoso e inclemente. Siempre han sido fieles y jamás han conocido otra vida.

Snape es un hereje que adora a falsos dioses. Ofrece su vida y su alma a ambos bandos, pero en realidad la ha perdido hace tiempo y tan solo busca recuperarla a su manera. Snape negará al Señor mil veces, pero predicará sus enseñanzas con su propio ejemplo. Es el penitente que paga por sus pecados, pero en realidad no se arrepiente de nada.

Regulus Black era el elegido entre los suyos para ser el salvador de la Sangre. Un niño entregado como ofrenda ante un altar glorioso, con la promesa de que al dar su vida, los Black salvarían su Sangre. No tuvo más eleción que la de su muerte.

Uno más entre los feligreses del Señor. Uno más de los peones que repetían como una oración maldiciones prohibidas. Y los peones mueren en grandres números...pero a veces ayudan a derrocar reyes y dioses.


	5. Lluvia

Uhm, creo que este fic tiene un aire a Pesadillas, pero weno, tengo poco tiempo, y por algún motivo me salió esto. Ahí va. Oh, y en realidad Pesadillas me gusta más.

Otra cosa, los drabbles de este fic, o lo que sean, no estan, ni pretenden estar, en orden cronologico. Para que no haya confusiones y lamentos luego...XD.

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Menos las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

**Lluvia**

Andaba entre los charcos, viendo casas arder, muggles muertos en el suelo. Barro, compañeros heridos. Su reflejo, con máscara, le miraba desde abajo. Impreciso, distorsionado, pero siempre el mismo, blanco y negro. Sin ojos humanos, sin piel viva. Sentía la humedad a través de las botas.

Miró hacia el pueblo, una pareja de muggles suplicaba de rodillas. Se acercó unos pasos para ver qué era exactamente lo que la mujer sujetaba entre sus brazos: un niño, aún pequeño, pero algo mayor que el que estaba escondido tras su padre. Estaba muerto, completamente blanco e inerte. En los ojos de los padres había esperanza- por el hijo que les quedaba-, pero sobre todo había dolor y desconsuelo por la pérdida. Y miedo, había miedo, porque incluso si vivían, pensaba el joven mortífago, habrán perdido lo que consideraban más importante. Aquel para el que tenían planes. Porque quizás no era solo cosa de los Black, quizás esos muggles también llevasen cargas sobre sus hombros, y tuvieran hermanos muertos.

Y por primera vez, sintió el impulso de matar a ese niño, al pequeño que se escondía asustado. Pero no lo haría por crueldad, ni órdenes. Sin ningún resto de odio, lo mataría por compasión.

Vio a Karkaroff frente a ellos. Riéndose. Y en ese momento la lluvia se hizo más densa, las gotas más pesadas. Y así, Regulus se dio la vuelta para marcharse, desentendiéndose. Pero habiendo tomado una decisión sin saberlo.


	6. Mujer

**Muy cortito, incluye teoria sobre el horcrux (por si no queda claro).**

**Espero que os guste de todas formas (pese a lo corto). Felices fiestas!! **

**Disclaimer: Mio es el dinero de los Malfoy, lo sexy de los Black y toda la maldad de Voldy. (Suspiro). **

* * *

**Mujer**

Desde siempre, la mujer de uno era de uno solo. Siempre se lo habían enseñado así y no podía ser de ninguna otra forma, no _debía_ ser de otra forma. Por eso le volvía loco la idea de que _esa_ mujer pudiera ser de dos, o de tres. Era bella, era orgullosa, y tenía un corazón pequeño, caro y pulido hasta la perfección, como los zafiros de su cuello. Herencia de su familia, probablemente de su madre.

Vestía pieles, regalo de Malfoy. Leía con avidez los pergaminos de pociones, envío mensual de Snape. Conocía cada secreto de Regulus, y un pequeño medallón no era algo que él fuera a ocultarle. Por eso ahora le sonreía, y a su manera le decía adios.

Narcisa, pelo rubio y lengua de serpiente, para uno.

Narcisa, piel pálida, porte altivo, heredero, para otro.

Narcisa, canción de cuna, Sangre, tumba, para Regulus.


	7. Inicio

**No se si me gusta o no, fue un lapso, empece a escribirlo y no pare hasta que estuvo terminado, ni pa coger aire. Y me resisto a releerlo por miedo a lo que pueda pasar...vosotros direis.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, aunq pa avisar, el fic se basa un poco en una cancion que estaba originalmente en ruso. Pa que veas.

* * *

**

**Inicio **

Entre velas fundidas y muebles viejos, entre trofeos antiguos y el pacífico fuego de la chimenea, vivían niños criados con libros que no conocían batallas, con sus pequeñas catástrofes infantiles.

Los dos niños lamentan a menudo su corta edad, que les excluía de todo ese mundo que anhelaban conocer. Pero peleában hasta sangrar y hasta ofensas mortales, y los duelos eran siempre a muerte. Aun asi las túnicas eran siempre reparadas a tiempo, los rasguños no eran tan importantes al día siguiente y ellos podían seguir alimentándose de libros, embriagándose con las lineas.

Su pelo se pegaba a sus frentes sudorosas, les mareaba el olor de la lucha, de sudor y a veces de sangre, que volaba hacia ellos desde las páginas amarillentas. Y reencarnaban batallas, tomando cada aullido de dolor por un grito de guerra, sin importarles entonces el sentido de las batallas, sin oír aun los susurros secretos, creyendo que las órdenes siempre estaban en lo cierto.

En las hogeras de las antiguas batallas ardía la leña que más tarde se convertiría en cenizas.

Los traidores, los espías, eran siempre los que eran nombrados enemigos en sus juegos, y era difícil que los niños se pusieran de acuerdo acerca de quién se pondría en su papel. Pero no dejaban secar jamás las huellas de los malhechores, y prometían amar para siemrpre a las preciosas damas que les esperaban, y protegiendo a amigos y aliados, se metían en el papel de los héroes. Porque los héroes siempre ganaban, a pesar de todas las dificultades. Porque, en aquel entonces, el más fuerte era siempre el que merecía serlo.

Pero no podían huír del mundo para siempre, y el tiempo les deparaba sorpresas: nunca habían leído cómo aflojar el puño de un muerto para tomar la varita de sus manos cansadas, o cómo arrastrar el cuerpo de un compañero entre destellos verdes, aún caliente. Nunca leyeron cuál era el precio de cada batalla.

Los libros nunca te decían si tú eras un cobarde o alguien elegido por el destino.

Llegado un día, los niños jugaron a ser héroes y villanos en batallas de verdad. Y probaron el sabor de una lucha real. Y entonces era difícil comprender. Era imposible orientarse entre las líneas, y ambos tuvieron la impresión de que esta vez, de verdad podían hacerse daño.

Y cuando a su lado caía un amigo herido, y de esa primera pérdida aúllaban de dolor y sentían que les arrancan la piel porque lo habían matado a él y no a otro, entonces sabían que esta vez nadie remendaría los rotos de las túnicas a tiempo. Y tal vez en ese momento lo habían comprendido. Todos los libros cobraban otro sentido, y cada batalla era valiosa y mortal, y el precio era cada día más alto, y ellos era enemigos para siempre, y mañana no cambiarían los papeles.

Y ambos vieron la sonrisa de la muerte. Maldad y mentiras de rostros brutales y a veces engañosamente bellos. Y todo lo que quedaba atrás eran cuervos y tumbas.

A veces también ceniza de hogueras viejas.


	8. Musica

**Se supone que en este fic Reggie ya tiene el horcrux, pero nadie sospecha de él ni nada aun. Como si transcurriera entre el momento en que lo coge y deja la nota esa, y el momento en que lo matan. (A eso viene lo del final, con lo del funeral) Lo que tardase Voldy en darse cuenta de que le habían robado el medallón. Nu se, seria raro entonces q fuera su primera misión...pero juer, esta mas claro en mi cabeza. Grr. Prisa prisa, no puedo quedarme a explicar XD (excusas...).**

**Oh, la idea vino de ver un programa en el Discovery Channel sobre asesinos en serie, y sociópatas y to eso. Acerca de que conocían las "reglas", pero no sentían empatía ni compasión realmente.**

**O, y la cita, como pone claramente, es de Julio Cesar, de Shakespeare. (La obra clásica más slash evah! Yeah, Brutus/Cassius!) Eso se lo dice Cesar a Marco Antonio, hablando de Cassius. Y si alguien quiere q traduzca, que me deje review y traduciré. Poco mas o menos va de lo mismo, como si alguien que "hears no music" no pudiera tener sentimientos humanos completamente. Metafóricamente, supongo. **

**Me he pasado con la nota. El fic se entiende bien de todas formas, asiq no se para que explico tanto. En fin, espero que os guste, y reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio.

* * *

**

**Música**

_"He loves no plays, as thou dost Anthony, he hears no music; Seldom he smiles, and smiles in such a sort as if he mocked himself, and scorned his spirit that could be moved to smile at anything."_

_Julius Caesar, William Shakespeare._

Oía la música, una lejana melodía, repetitiva, desde la ventana. Ta-ta-ta-tá-tiruriru-tá, y así todo el tiempo. Llevaban varios días vigilando, y esa melodía parecía no abandonar la casa. La sintonía favorita de una víctima. Se la sabía de memoria.

Miró a Bellatrix a su lado, algo aburrida. Primera misión para él, el cansino entrenamiento de un mortífago torpe y adolescente para ella.

- ¿Oyes eso?- preguntó el joven Black en un susurro.- No puedo sacar la melodía de la cabeza, pero no consigo quedarme con la letra.

Su prima le miró un momento, girando la cabeza, sorprendida por la pregunta.

- No, a mí me pasa al contrario. Me sé le letra de memoria, la melodía apenas la oigo.

Y siguieron en silencio.

Tan solo el cansino "ta-ta-ta-tá-tiruriru-tá" tras las ventanas, sin letra, o sin notas. Sin palabras, pero con el dolor de cada nota. Sin dolor, pero con términos claros, exáctos.

Y entonces Regulus entendió que él y su prima eran muy diferentes. Y un día, pensó, ella escuchará los cánticos en mi funeral, conociendo cada palabra pero sin oír la melodía en absoluto. Sin llegar nunca a conmoverse.


	9. Pistola

**No me gusta demasiado. De hecho no se si se entiende bien o no, pero vosotros direis...en fin, que no queria reescribirlo, porque soy demasiado vaga. Tengo prisa y no puedo quedarme a explicar (a veces tengo que ir a clase...), pero basicamente estan intentando justificar un asesinato con Avada para lo muggles. **

**Beso a todos, gracias por los reviews y...**

**Espero mas reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, salvo lo que si lo es.

* * *

**

**Pistola**

Regulus Black estaba muerto. Encontrado apenas varias horas de la supuesta hora de defunción, de madrugada, sobre la hierba de un parque, en un día que se presentaba soleado.

Tenía los brazos extendidos y los ojos abiertos. No había dolor ni miedo en su expresión, de hecho, no había nada más que vacío. Su piel estaba pálida, igual que en vida, y no había signos de lucha visibles. Parecía una imagen casi pacífica. Engañosa.

El Ministerio de Magia fue avisado de inmediato, y varios aurores aparecieron pronto. Mandaron a alguien a avisar a la familia a Grimmauld Place. Alguien informó a Dumbledore. Tal vez alguien habló con un tal Severus Snape. Se trató de contactar con Sirius Black, hermano del fallecido. Luego hubo lágrimas, incrimaciones, gritos, preparativos, flores.

Lo que pocos saben es que en realidad, el cuerpo fue localizado por dos muggles, que simplemente paseaban al perro antes de ir al trabajo. Lo vieron ahí sobre la hierba, podía haber estado dormido. Pero había algo macabro en el aire: un joven de apenas veinte años agarrado a un ridículo palito de madera que no le salvó la vida. Sin moverse, sin respirar. Demasiado joven, demasiado raro.

Avisaron a la policía, donde les respondió un tal agente Shaklebolt que prometió acudir sin retraso.

Luego los muggles vieron llegar al agente, en un coche de policía, acompañado de una persona más, sin uniforme. Un joven de cabello negro y manos temblorosas. Decía que no quería hacerlo. Decía que no quería estar ahí. Luego recuerdan como el agente se acercaba a inspeccionar el cuerpo, y como, mientras les pedía que se fueran a casa, pedía al joven que se acercase. Un tal Sirius Black, que se haría famoso pronto tanto entre muggles como entre magos por su propia cuenta. Decía que no quería saber nada más de la muerte de lo que veía ahí. Eso les pareció extraño.

Le vieron sacar algo, pero no recuerdan lo que pasó después. Ni el _click-clack_ ni el alto y claro _bang_.

De hecho, recuerdan poco más.

Volvieron a casa después de pasear al perro sin incidentes. Al día siguiente vieron la noticia en los periódicos: aparentemente la muerte de debía a una herida de bala. Un ajuste de cuentas, o algo así. Se sorprendieron un poco de que la herida no fuese visible cuando le encontraron, pero tampoco habían inspeccionado el cuerpo. No pensaron más en ello. Al cabo de una semana, lo habían olvidado.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, el Ministerio agradecía su ayuda al auror Kingsley Shaklebolt por su intervención, y Sirius miraba ese extraño objeto con un nombre demasiado largo, demasiado ordinario: pistola. Le habían dicho que era como una varita muggle, pero solo servía para matar.


	10. Insecto

**Escrito al fin! Tenía tres frases de apunte para esta viñeta, pero no me decidía a escribirla. Para aclarar un par de cosas, la cita es de Sun Tzu, de "El Arte de la Guerra." Y no sé nada de hormigas. No sé ni siquiera si se consideran insectos...pero bah, tecnicismos. **

**Oh, Regulus tiene unos catorce anyos en el fic, y Lucius debera tener veintipocos. **

**Y me disculpo por subir solo Escala de Grises esta vez...a ver si subo el otro pronto...En fin, espero que os guste! **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.**

* * *

**Insecto**

Era una de esas tardes... De esas cuando el sol es agradable, y hasta a la gente que no lo soporta le apetece estirarse al aire libre, respirar.

Regulus salió al jardín en busca de algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué. Quizás compañía; a lo mejor esperaba encontrarse con alguna de sus primas paseando, o quizás alguna visita. Caminó lentamente, la piel pálida desacostumbrada al cielo despejado y azul que lucía sobre él. Al llegar al merendero, ese que siempre parecía estar ocupado por Blacks recibiendo visitas cada vez que no estaba lloviendo, se sorprendió de verlo ocupado por un invitado a solas. Y no uno cualquiera.

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de mármol, las piernas estiradas enfrente de él, un libro entre las manos. Parecía concentrado en su lectura.

Al joven Black le sorprendió la visión: se dio cuenta de que pese a conocerle desde hace años, nunca había visto a Malfoy leyendo un libro con atención. Periódicos, tal vez alguna consulta ocasional a pergaminos de la biblioteca. Pero verle leyendo así, a solas, le resultaba extraño.

Quizás el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, porque levantó los ojos para encontrarse con un adolescente delgado y pálido que le miraba desde el jardín. Pasaron solamente unos segundos antes de que Malfoy se decidiera a saludar, pero a Regulus le fue evidente que ese pequeño intervalo no era señal de amistad ni de benevolencia. Fue una mirada hostil pero educada. Un estudio rápido, como la evaluación de un posible rival, que acabó en una sonrisa complacida- la conclusión de que era superior.

_Conocía_ a Malfoy, y le ponía algo incómodo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero cada vez que le veía en Grimmauld Place de visita tenía la terrible tentación de...¿de qué? No podía admitir que hubiera pensado en maldecirle. Pero sobre todo lo demás, odiaba verle con Narcissa.

- Oh, el joven heredero- saludó el rubio con sorna pero sin maldad, al menos en la voz- Me alegro de verte, no sabes lo aburrido que resulta estar sentado aquí a solas.

Regulus estiró los labios en lo que debería haber sido una sonrisa, y se acercó al merendero.

- Hola Malfoy.-inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo- ¿Por qué estás aburriéndote en mi jardín, si se puede saber?.

Intentó darle a la pregunta un tono de broma, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido, porque la expresión del otro se volvió más seria.

- Estoy esperando a Narcissa.

- Ah- respondió Regulus, seco.- Mis primas no van a venir hasta la hora de la cena.

- Eso supuse- asintió Malfoy- por eso he traído un libro.- lo levantó un poco, como para demostrarlo.

Regulus avanzó otro par de pasos y se decidió a sentarse en el merendero, enfrente del rubio. Malfoy creyó educado dejar su lectura a un lado, por el momento.

Hablaron de banalidades un rato, de Hogwarts, de Quidditch, de conocidos comunes. Nunca en profundidad, no revelando nunca lo que pensaban realmente de nada, ni siquiera de los asuntos más nimios. Eran todo frases vagas, comentarios irónicos, salidas por la tangente. Era difícil, se dijo Regulus, saber si Malfoy tenía alguna clase de intereses o pasiones en su vida, cuando a ambos les había educado para fingir desinterés por todo. Se preguntó qué era lo que veía Narcissa en él.

De repente vio como el rubio fijaba su mirada en el suelo, donde entre sus botas una hormiga se abría paso a través de hierba y baldosas para llegar apresurada a su hormiguero.

- Pequeña pero tenaz- declaró Malfoy.

Regulus no dijo nada, más interesado en escuchar ahora que Malfoy parecía haberse dejado de cortesías, aunque fuera para observar insectos.

- Su instinto de supervivencia es mucho más desarrollado que el de animales...-divagó- y de personas. Es curioso.- se encogió de hombros, como justificando su monólogo.

- Supongo que lo necesitan más - sugirió Regulus.

-Insectos...-sonrió, Malfoy para sí mismo, o quizás compartiendo con Regulus alguna broma que el Black no entendía, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

Y un instante después, cuando la hormiga estaba a punto de llegar a su hormiguero y ponerse a salvo, la aplastó con la punta de la bota.

Regulus sonrió abiertamente.

- Gran instinto de supervivencia- dijo sarcástico.

- Oh, no- Malfoy también sonreía- el instinto era magnífico, pero eso no garantiza nada. Siempre hay alguien más fuerte.

Ahora miraba a Regulus directamente. Los ojos helados, rápidos. La sonrisa mucho más ligera, más cruel.

- "Es posible que se sepa cómo vencer sin que esto suponga necesariamente que se va a conseguir la victoria",-citó- saber cómo sobrevivir no es tan importante como sobrevivir _per se_. Siempre hay alguien más fuerte que se limpiará tu cadáver de las botas. Recuerda eso, pequeño heredero de los Black.- dijo, esta vez sin tratar de ocultar la burla.

Regulus le miró a los ojos y por un momento vio muerte. Y, curiosamente, todo el miedo que pudiera haberle tenido a Malfoy desapareció en ese momento, sustituído por un profundo odio.

Decidió devolverle la sonrisa, y se levantó para marcharse.


	11. Piel

**Si, pretendo terminat lo de 30 vicios, aunque ya no me den nada (un par de yoyas a lo mejor). Oh, es imposible escribir fics cuando no tienes internet, te pierdes, no puedes encontrar informacion nunca...Y tengo que ponerme al dia con los fics que leia, madre mia, y leer los nuevos que hay por ahi, en fin, que muchos planes pero sigo en un ciber. **

* * *

**Piel**

La nieve manchada a sus espaldas, salpicada de sangre. Tatuada. El olor, el sabor metálico, había llegado a ese punto donde no importaba si estaba oliendo su propia sangre o la de sus víctimas.

Las otras máscaras a su lado: algunos de ellos evitaban mirarse, de puro horror. Otros miraban tranquilamente hacia delante. En realidad las máscaras estan de más, pensó de repente, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los muggles tendría la oportunidad de reconocerles de nuevo. Y entre ellos las máscaras y las capuchas no ocultaban nada, a quien les conociese no le constaba adivinar las formas de Malfoy o Bella bajo las túnicas negras delante, andando sin decir palabra, la voz de Rosier atrás, canturreando entre dientes, el andar tambaleante y movimientos nerviosos de Barty a su lado.

Las imágenes aun ante sus ojos: la sangre, los huesos, y toda esa nieve blanca, manchada, como su brazo izquierdo.

¿Y si, pensó, sintiendo como su varita se le clavaba en el costado, el tatuaje de la nieve contradecía el de su brazo¿Y si ya no mataba por las razones por las que había jurado hacerlo? Sirius no podía tener razon, pero el Señor Tenebroso no daba razones, daba órdenes. Regulus no recordaba haber comprobado nunca si los sangres sucia que eliminaban lo eran, nunca comprobó que aquellos bajo las capuchas no lo fueran. Y siempre había rumores...¿Era su misión una cruzada por la pureza de la Sangre, o era un escalón en el camino hacia la cima de un hombre demasiado ambicioso? Un _hombre_. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que el Señor Oscuro era...-se sonrió bajo la máscara y detuvo ese pensamiento, guardándolo para luego- un _hombre demasiado ambicioso._

De repente sintió su piel arder, y se giró hacia los otros, comprobando que los convocaba a todos. La difenrencia, reconoció de pronto, era que el tatuaje de su piel podía tener motivos, razones que no conocía, mentiras en su piel. Pero en la nieve era siempre cierto, manchas rojas como amapolas.


	12. Triangulo

Saludos a todo el mundo! Esta viñeta esta escrita desde hace mucho, weno, más o menos, en tres frases. Pero como esto se ha extendido ya meses creo que no supone ninguna diferencia. Otra cosa, supongo que todo el mundo está harto de que suba estas viñetas y haya dejado las de humor de lado...en parte yo tb, pero no sé que pasa, igual estoy pasando por la temporada más seria o algo, pero vendrán. Y ya que estoy divagando voy a mencionar que temo por estas viñetas, y por el resto de mis fics empezados que la ausencia de internet (Every Villan Is Lemons, hahaha EVIL) no me está dejando continuar como es debido. ¿Por qué? Pues porque solo JK sabe lo que habrá escrito en el último libro, y puede chafármelo todo. 

Sobre el fic:

Supongo que es invierno, porque a la hora del té ya está oscuro y tal. Regulus y Narcissa deben de tener unos diecisiete / dieciocho años y Lucius veintialgunos. 

Oh, y no sé muy bien por qué, pero me pregunto de dónde vuelve Reggie...alguna sugerencia? Solo lo digo por curiosidad, porque lo estuve pensando y no se me ocurrió nada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, Hp es de JK y la cita es de Neruda. Y el título de 30vicios. Y Microsoft Word de Bill Gates.

Y me voy a callar ya, que vuelve a haber más nota que fic.

* * *

**Triángulo**

_No sera nuestra vida un tunel entre dos vagas claridades? _

_O no sera una claridad entre dos triangulos oscuros?_

_Pablo Neruda. _

La calle está casi oscura, pero aun no es tarde. Regulus entra en casa y cierra la puerta tras de si sin esforzarse en no hacer ruido. Sabe que nadie duerme aún, su padre está fuera, quién sabe donde, y su madre está tomando el té, a menos que también haya salido.

En el recibidor nunca hay luz a menos que la puerta de la sala de estar esté abierta, y ahora esta casi cerrada. Está practicamente a oscuras, pero la oscuridad nunca ha parecido incomodarle, desde niño no tiene ningún problema para ajustar sus ojos claros a la penumbra de Grimmauld Place. El único punto luminoso es un triángulo de luz formado por el marco de la ventana y el principio de la cortina, que se filtran por la apertura desde la sala de estar. Una luz fría y gris. Regulus se detiene un momento, prestando atención a las voces que vienen de dentro. No logra distinguir las palabras, pero puede escuchar el tono nervioso de su madre, que parece ser la que más esta hablando, y de vez en cuando cree oír a Cissa, y la voz familiar de un hombre. Se gira despacio a mirar el perchero: el abrigo blanco de Narcissa está ahí, y también otro, caro.

Su madre deja de hablar, interrumpida probablemente por su llegada, y es capaz de oír como se gira, y alguien se levanta rápidamente de su asiento. Oye a su madre saludarle a través de la puerta y se sorprende a sí mismo respondiendo con más sequedad que de costumbre. Se siente traicionado, de nuevo, aunque aun no se a dado cuenta del todo. Aun no ha entendido nada.

Su madre le invita a entrar a tomar el té con ellos, "Cissa ha venido..." dice "¡y no puedes imaginarte sus noticias!" exclama feliz. Regulus alega cansancio, sin atreverse a abrir la puerta, sin exponerse al futuro directamente.

Cuando está en mitad de la escalera, la puerta se abre más, aunque él no se gira para averiguar de quien se trata, lo sabe. Y Narcissa vuelve a dejarla entrecerrada, y le habla en susurros, y se coloca justo en el único punto de luz, como una cantante de ópera en un escenario. Regulus solo es capaz de ver su silueta cuando se da la vuelta y al fin la mira. Quieta, soberbia. "Voy a casarme, primo" repite, sin tristeza, sin alegría. No levanta la voz, pero le mira directamente, como lanzando un desafío.

Pero Regulus está harto de desafíos. La mira tan solo un momento, sin rehuir sus ojos, pero sin la intención de sostener su mirada. Ladea la cabeza, igual que si tratara de verla desde otro ángulo por un instante, y después parece negar algo muy despacio. Un momento después y se ha ido escaleras arriba, sin decir nada. Dejando atrás a aquella sombra que mira hacia arriba desde un triángulo de luz.


End file.
